A solar cell or photovoltaic cell is a solid state device that converts solar radiation energy directly into electrical energy by the photovoltaic effect. Assemblies of cells are used to construct solar modules, also known as solar panels, for the production of solar energy.
A solar panel (also termed photovoltaic module or photovoltaic panel) is a packaged interconnected assembly of solar cells. The solar panel can be used as a component of a larger photovoltaic system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. Since a single solar panel can only produce a limited amount of power, an installation containing several panels, an array, is commonly required. A stand-alone photovoltaic installation typically includes an array of solar panels, a battery charge controller, an inverter, batteries and interconnection wiring.
Portable solar power systems that employ an array of solar panels to convert the radiant energy of sunlight directly into electrical energy are well known and are commonly used for generating electrical energy for all types of commercial, industrial and emergency applications. Such systems find particular use in remote locations and during emergency situations in which conventional electrical energy sources have been disrupted. Generally, such systems are clean to environment, silent and more economical than comparable diesel generators over the long term.
Portable solar power systems are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,943 and 5,969,501.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,943 discloses an apparatus for collecting solar energy and converting the solar energy to electrical energy utilizing solar panels pivotally mounted to a base such that the panels may be pivoted to a storage position inside the base. Additional solar panels may be pivotally mounted on retractable frame trays which stow inside the base when the panels are pivoted to horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501 discloses a trailer mounted, self-contained solar power system having a plurality of solar panel sections that are arranged to fold about the sides and top of the trailer. The panel sections unfold and lock together through slide rams that are contained within a rack structure supporting the panel sections to form a planer array that is easily deployable at a desired angle to the horizontal. The planer array pivots about a hinge along one side of the trailer top, and the panel sections are asymmetrically arranged so that positioning of the planar array can be easily accomplished.
Methods and systems for providing portable power supply using hybrid, renewable energy sources are known, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,541 and US patent application 2008/0196758.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,541 discloses a remote and portable hybrid power system comprising one or more of the following components: a solar system, batteries, a back-up generator, a wind energy system, and a communications system. The components are disposed on a platform that is portable and transportable to the remote location by a truck or other transportation vehicle.
US 2008/0196758 discloses a self-sustaining, portable power system that may be moved by land, air, or sea to an area that has no utilities. The system is provided with at least one wind turbine and/or solar panel arrays in communication with at least one electrical distribution and storage means. The derived electricity is used to power various systems including, albeit not limited to, a communications system, a water filtration system, a water distribution system to allow the public to draw portable water and provide basic hygiene. The electricity derived may also be used to run outside systems, such as schools, hospitals, or the like.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved portable power system.